


Late For Thanksgiving

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Leonard’s running late, and Jim is anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late For Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today’s [lovely Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/521451.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

Jim loitered outside The Beverly Hills hotel, a concerned frown working its way across his face. Pedestrians passed him by on all sides, most keeping a respectful distance from him, while still others brushed rudely against him without apology. The evening was warm, almost uncomfortably so for Jim in a suit he was all too unaccustomed to. The sun was sinking heavily towards the horizon, threatening to blind Jim every time he cocked his head at the wrong angle, forcing him to screw his eyes a little tighter to force out the glare.

Once again he scanned the oncoming crowds, wondering where Leonard was, and what was keeping him from being on time. The other man was at least a half hour late by Jim’s estimation, an unusual occurrence for the usually fastidiously punctual doctor. Of the two of them, Jim was usually the one to arrive late, replete with helter-skelter enthusiasm and puppy-like remorse, meeting Leonard’s disapproving frown at being kept waiting with apologetic, smacking kisses. Those kisses usually softened the doctor, despite Leonard’s protestations otherwise, too determined to keep up the pretence of an almost-jilted lover. Jim knew as well as Leonard did, that Jim would never leave Leonard waiting for long, nor would he willingly stand him up. Leonard, however, was always on time, no matter where they were going, impeccably dressed and turning on the Southern charm wherever they went.

Jim sighed, and scanned the surrounding, milling faces hopefully, watching people who were clearly not Leonard ambling into the hotel. Jim felt hope fading inside him, wondering if perhaps Leonard, for the first time, would stand him up. Jim growled beneath his breath, knowing that Leonard would not back out of this commitment, especially considering as it had been the doctor’s idea to even attend the Beverly Hills, for a special, and distinctly private Thanksgiving meal.

“C’mon, Bones, where are you?” Jim muttered, turning around to scan the crowd behind him.

His fingers tapped an awkward rhythm against his thighs as he waited, blue eyes squinting into the glare of the setting sun as he scanned unfamiliar faces. All of a sudden, he saw the familiar dark-haired head of Leonard bobbing through the crowds, a scowl marring the otherwise smooth lines of Leonard’s forehead. Jim brightened immediately, grinning as he walked forward a few paces to meet Leonard halfway. The doctor looked hurried and flushed, cheeks burning a stressed-out pink and breath heaving a little harshly in his chest as he came to a final stop in front of Jim.

Jim felt the familiar pressure of Leonard’s sure hand upon his back, as the other man leant in, hurried state lending his kiss a desperate urgency that wasn’t normally there. Jim relished that kiss, quickly turning it dirty, and needy, probing at Leonard’s mouth with his tongue until the doctor opened up for him with a groaning rumble of acquiescence.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Jim commented after the kiss had ended.

“Are you out of your mind, man? Of course I was coming. I was held up with patients,” Leonard growled as he turned his scowl upon the other man. “Why did you think I wasn’t coming?”

“You’re late. You’re never late, Bones,” Jim said, mildly, without reproof in his tone.

“Now you know what I feel like whenever you’re running damned late,” Leonard growled into Jim’s growing grin. “Now, get yourself inside, m’dear, or we’ll be later still. I’m hungry.”

Jim chuckled at that, before leading Leonard inside, fingers curling around the other man’s in warm confident lines. Leonard allowed himself to be led without complaint, cheeks slowly returning to their normal colour as they waited to be shown to their table. The Polo Lounge was mostly full with other diners already enjoying their Thanksgiving dinner, conversation almost drowning out the sounds of the pianist providing musical accompaniment to the meal. Jim paid little attention to anyone else, returning his gaze again and again to Leonard beside him. He had to smile to himself, however, that they’d both inadvertently chosen to wear grey suits and white shirts for the evening, complimenting each other without even trying. Leonard caught Jim staring and he turned a sardonic smile upon his lover at that.

“What?” he asked, smile turning soft when he saw that Jim’s gaze was appreciative and lustful.

“You look real good, Bones,” was all Jim said to him.

“Yeah? So do you, darlin’,” Leonard said, with his first genuine smile of the evening, eyes travelling purposefully down Jim’s suit clad body.

Jim was grinning by the time Leonard returned his gaze to his and he didn’t protest when Leonard leant in to steal another kiss. Leonard’s mouth was soft and seeking against Jim’s own, and Jim responded in kind, eyes closing to fan eyelashes against Leonard’s cheek. He felt the calming, gentle pressure of Leonard’s hand pressing possessively against his back again and Jim leant into the touch, drawing warmth from even that minimal contact. After the kiss ended, they stood in companionable silence until they were shown to their table.

Despite the shaky start to the evening, with a doctor running late and an anxious Jim, Jim himself was glad to see that the rest of the evening passed without a hitch. The food, once it had arrived, satisfied them both, the conversation flowed as swift as the wine and the kisses they shared on the walk back to their apartment afterwards were even sweeter still.

the end


End file.
